


Water and love

by Luca404



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makoto is long-suffering, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: Haru really didn't think this would be the way he was going to confess his undying love for Rin. At least it worked out somehow, right?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Water and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



As far as Nanase Haruka was concerned, Matsuoka Rin and water were the loves of his life. In that order. It was just too bad that Rin didn’t actually know that. Sure, he’s tried to confess plenty of times, but it just didn’t seem to get through his rival’s head. He told him he wanted to swim with him more times than he could count. If that’s not a declaration of love, then what is? To solve his perpetual problem, he was meeting with Makoto for coffee. His best friend of many years was slightly (only slightly!) more adept at actually being a person — that is, showing affection.

"You know, Haru-chan…"

"Don’t call me that" he sighed, annoyed. Makoto smiled indulgently.

"I think that you might have been too subtle," he said carefully, knowing that Haru was, in fact, going out of his way to show Rin affection.

"No, I’m not" came a stubborn answer, "I told him I wanted to swim with him forever."

"Right," Makoto stopped for a second, seeing Rin come into the coffee shop over Haru’s shoulder. Haru, too deep in his teenage love story melodrama, was none the wiser.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh, Rin, your eyes are gorgeous, I adore the way the light catches in your hair, your smile makes my heart beat so fast as though I’ve just swum a marathon and by the way, I’ve been in love with you for years!” he raised his voice, his cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment. Makoto looked with vague interest as Rin, who came up to say hi to them, was slowly turning the color of his hair, from neck up.

"I think that might just work" he answered, "You might want to turn around." Haru blinked slowly and looked behind. He saw Rin, red as a tomato, the light making his eyes just the right way that made him feel like he was going to faint from the onslaught of affection rushing through his head. When he saw the tears appearing in his eyes, however, the love gave way to panic.

"Rin?" he asked hesitantly. Rin blushed even more if that was possible. All was silent for a long second, that felt nearly like an eternity.

"I love you too" he blurted out. Makoto was suddenly glad that the café was empty.

"Well," he got up, "I’ll give you, lovebirds, some time to talk. See you later!" Neither of them heard him, too caught up in each other’s eyes. _How come they didn’t realize they were in love until now?_ Makoto thought, long-suffering, but with no small amount of affection towards his friends.

An hour later, Haru still felt like he was dreaming. He and Rin were currently walking on the beach, holding hands.

"You know…" he said suddenly "You make me feel the same way water does. Free. Happy. I’m glad to have you in my life. I want to hear your voice, always. I want to always be touching you" he squeezed their hands and smiled softly. Rin smiled back at him and then it morphed into a teasing grin.

"You want to always touch me, huh?" he laughed. Haru sputtered, feeling his cheeks heating up rapidly.

"That’s not what I---! Rin!" Rin laughed loudly, clutching his stomach with his free hand, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but the look on your face" he chuckled. Haru couldn’t find it in himself to feel mad at him. When he calmed down, he turned his head towards the setting sun and Haru couldn’t help but notice that it was the same color as his eyes. He couldn’t wait for this to be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - Cour104


End file.
